Directory data services may provide directory data for a variety of clients and applications including user authentication, message delivery, and the application of group policies. Directory data services may serve a plurality of applications in which high throughput is important such as, for example, enterprise class messaging security. Applications and/or directory data services may use cached directory data to improve performance and to reduce a load on a directory server. However, cached directory data may become “stale” or outdated if it is not refreshed by querying a directory server periodically. Updating cached directory data may place a large burden on a directory server causing significant performance degradation as large volumes of cached data are updated periodically. The performance degradation may in turn affect clients and applications using directory data services.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with current directory server integration technologies.